


In which James falls in love with his boss and his boss' weird boyfriend, but not necessarily in that order

by WoozleBucket



Series: Sugar Pine 7 Drabbles [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Sugar Pine 7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Confused about emotions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, James doesn't know what to do ya know?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoozleBucket/pseuds/WoozleBucket
Summary: What the title says.





	In which James falls in love with his boss and his boss' weird boyfriend, but not necessarily in that order

**Author's Note:**

> I feel really weird that all my AO3 is nowadays is SP7 shit. Don't worry, I'll eventually get more FH and maybe some Cow Chope soon.

It’s right after a big heist that James discovers that his boss and his boss’ weird friend are in a relationship. He walks into the main room of the safehouse after taking inventory and finds them in a very passionate kiss that James feels should be on the cover for one of his mom’s romance novels. He doesn’t say anything and just turns around and goes back into the other room. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So here’s the thing, James does not do romance. He doesn’t do the whole “I want to be with you forever” thing. Life’s too short for that. But, see, there’s a slight problem with this in the form of his boss’ weird boyfriend. He falls asleep on top of him, he tries to take showers with him, and it’s all weird. Very weird. But it’s a good weird. For the first time in a long while, James feels that “I want to be with you forever” thing. That’s not necessarily a good thing considering the guy’s dating James’ boss and said boss is very passive-aggressively protective. He once covered a rival crew’s entire warehouse’s floor in plastic forks when their leader tried picking Cib up at a bar. Long story. But, yeah, James is not going to mess with that. Which sucks, but whatever.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s only after Cib kicks Steven out of the safehouse for some alone time with James that he realizes that, huh, this is actually a thing. A very serious thing. A very serious thing that could potentially get James killed or fired. But they kiss anyway and, well, it’s great. Actually, no, it’s fucking amazing. Nothing else really happens afterwards. Cib orders a pizza and they watch _The Sound of Music_. It’s honestly one of the best nights James has had in a while. Cib kisses him goodnight before leaving. That was also very good. It would’ve been a bit better if Steven wasn’t the one picking Cib up, but whatever. 

Also, was it him, or did they fucking hi-five each other while driving away?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later, Steven takes James to lunch, just the two of them. And it’s really, really awkward. Every time James tries to say anything, Steven ignores it and talks about something completely different, usually complaining about something. But James still listens because in his experience, not listening to your boss ends up with late-night waterboarding sessions. Also he can tell that Steven’s glad to have someone to vent to that isn’t Cib. James likes Cib and all, but talking to him is like talking to a wall.

Lunch goes well until someone walks in and tries holding the place up. James absolutely loves this place so he pulls out one of his guns and shoots the person without even blinking. He and the cashier nod at each other. When he puts the gun back in his waistband and looks back at Steven, he has the same expression that he has when Cib does a sweet drift in the middle of a car chase. But before James can even think about it, Steve’s face goes back to normal and he complains about Parker again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James sits alone in the warehouse checking the same inventory over and over again while Cib and Steven go to a meeting with Geoff Ramsey. He realizes halfway through his fifth box that he misses them. And, boy, does it feel weird. The Water Warriors, they were against emotions that didn’t further their goals. Anger was good. Rage was good. Happiness and loneliness were not good. It takes him another six boxes to remember that he wouldn’t be chewed out for missing his friends. He has to remind himself that Steven Suptic has no emotions and that Cib is James’ on-and-off-again boyfriend (he still needs to figure out what to do about that) and that they won’t kill him for smiling or laughing at the wrong time. Or at all. 

Later that night when Steven and Cib get back from the meeting, James walks up to Steven, gives him a really bad hug because, fuck, James is out of practice, and goes back to counting inventory. A few minutes later, he feels something heavy jump on his back. Out of instinct, he grabs whatever it is and flips it over his head and onto the crates. It takes him a second to see Cib’s big, stupid grin.

_I’m so fuckin’ hard right now_ he says, completely serious. 

_Huh_ James says. _We’d better take care of that._

Steven pointedly clears this throat and without missing a beat, Cib adds _Don’t worry ‘bout it, bro. There’s room for three._

He doesn’t say anything, but the back of James’ mind wholeheartedly agrees. Fuck.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s right after a failed heist and in a holding cell that James maybe does something really stupid. Both him and Steve are sitting side-by-side, Cib is leaning against a wall, head-first, humming something, and Steven is holding James’ hand for some reason. It feels natural, and so does the kiss. He doesn’t notice that he’s doing it until Cib wolf-whistles from across the cell. James pulls back for a second because, hello, he’s kissing his boss, but Steven pulls him back in. And, fuck, it feels great. Amazing, even. 

_That’s hot_ Cib comments. 

Steven and James break apart, out of breath, and look at each other. 

Steven swallows and says breathily _We’ll...we’ll finish this later._

_You’re damn right we will_ James says. He can hear footsteps coming down the hallway and the gentle jingling of keys. He stands up, takes a deep breath in and out, and reaches down for Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ohnomypeas
> 
> I do more writing on there as well as gifs and lunchables discourse. Don't ask.


End file.
